This invention relates generally to processor-based imaging devices such as digital cameras.
Digital cameras may be tethered to processor-based systems. In one example, the tether may be a cable in accordance with the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard. Video frames captured in the digital camera may be provided over the bus to the processor-based system. In the processor-based system, the frames may be stored or otherwise manipulated or analyzed.
A number of motion detection systems are utilized with processor-based systems. Motion detection systems may be utilized to control video capture devices for surveillance purposes as one example. As another example, video cameras may be controlled in response to motion to transmit video for incorporation into web sites through so-called “web cams”.
Generally, motion detection systems for digital still or video cameras utilize a motion detector that may be an infrared sensor. The operation of the camera may be controlled by the detection of motion to avoid unnecessarily capturing video when no action is occurring. However, there is a continuing need for a better way to control the operation of digital cameras that have motion detection.